FAL
The FAL is a semi-automatic rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The FAL is most commonly used by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown. The FAL is used by Russians in the early stages of the invasion, but the AK-47 is more commonplace later in the conflict. It is mostly seen with a Holographic, ACOG Scope, or Shotgun. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the FAL is unlocked at Level 28. While this rifle's semi-automatic nature reduces its effectiveness at close range, an experienced player with a fast trigger finger can easily double tap an enemy in close range without aiming down the sights. This same semi-automatic firing allows the player to control how much ammo is used and increases the FAL's effectiveness at long range, even though the shooter must pause briefly between shots to let the recoil settle. Because of this long-range prowess, the FAL closes the gap between assault rifles and sniper rifles. Tactics The FAL is the strongest assault rifle with a damage range of 55-35, as such, Stopping Power has a minimal effect. Shots will always kill in two hits at close and medium range, but three are required for a long range kill, regardless of the use of Stopping Power. However, with Stopping Power, the FAL is able to achieve one hit kills with a headshot. Moreover, like the UMP45, the FAL is one of the few non-sniper weapons in Modern Warfare 2 that can kill in a maximum of three shots regardless of range, perks, or attachments. The FAL's rear sight sways unless equipped with the Shotgun attachment, however this has no effect on accuracy. The Red Dot Sight is not properly aligned on the FAL, as shots land below and to the right of the dot. Equipping a Holographic Sight is recommended, as it increases the FAL's minimum damage to 40. With Stopping Power equipped, the FAL can kill in two shots at any range, even when using any Bling combination. The FAL is considered an intermediary between the G3 and M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as its damage and recoil fall between the two. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:FAL_6.jpg|FAL Image:FAL_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-15-26-93.JPG|Reloading the FAL FAL_grenade_laucher.jpg|FAL Grenade Lau''n''cher Trivia *Militia and Russian soldiers in the campaign can fire the FAL fully automatically from around corners or behind doors (while blindfiring), but the player cannot. *The FAL with a Grenade Launcher is misspelled "FAL w/ Grenade "Laucher" (without a N) in the pick-up text. *The FAL in Multiplayer holds only 20 rounds, despite using a model for a 30 round magazine (but this changes when equipped with Extended Mag). *This is the only semi-automatic assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, aside from the non-scoped M14 EBR on "Breach & Clear," a Special Ops mission.''' *The FAL is the only Assault Rifle that has coding to use the Akimbo attachment. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles